Su lugar favorito
by Cris Snape
Summary: Roxanne encuentra que Hogwarts es un lugar fabuloso, pero lleva toda su vida queriendo visitar el sitio más especial de todos. Historia escrita para el Reto Especial "Primer Día" del foro "Amor de tercera generación"


**SU LUGAR FAVORITO**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Esta historia participa en el Reto Especial __**"Primer Día"**__ del foro __**"Amor de tercera generación"**_

* * *

A Roxanne Weasley se le iluminan los ojos cuando ve toda esa comida. El banquete de la noche anterior fue una auténtica delicia, pero el desayuno no tiene absolutamente nada que envidiarle. Puesto que ha heredado el maravilloso gen de su familia que le permite comer sin saciarse jamás, comienza a devorar un manjar tras otro. Le viene a la mente la voz de la tía Fleur diciendo que si sigue comiendo así engordará más de lo saludable, pero Roxanne ya está un poco entrada en carnes y a sus once años le preocupa bien poco un kilo más o menos. Tiene hambre y punto. Además, necesitará tener reservas energéticas para cuando vaya a volar sobre su flamante y nueva escoba voladora.

No le cabe la menor duda de que Hogwarts es un lugar alucinante, pero se muere por ver el campo de quidditch. Quizá por eso se enfada un poco cuando ve el horario que uno de los prefectos de Gryffindor le ha entregado. Tiene un montón de clases que seguramente sean interesantes porque, demonios, son clases de magia, pero le mosquea no tener clase de vuelo hasta el día siguiente. ¿Acaso en mucho pedir visitar aquel emblemático lugar del colegio? Roxanne no lo cree, pero sin duda los astros se han conjurado para amargarle el día.

Mientras se mete un buen trozo de beicon a la boca y moja la yema de sus huevos fritos con pan bien calentito, toma una determinación: visitará el campo en cuanto terminen las clases. Aunque tenga que correr y saltarse mil normas, no pasará ni un solo día más sin ver con sus propios ojos el lugar de sus sueños. Su padre, que fue un espléndido golpeador en sus años estudiantiles, le ha contado maravillas y Roxanne no piensa perdérselo por nada del mundo. Y si alguien le recomienda que tenga paciencia y espere hasta el día siguiente, lo mandará a freír monas.

Cuando termina el desayuno, y después de ganarse las miradas asombradas de más de un compañero de mesa, Roxanne se pone en pie en dirección a su primera clase. Le gusta la idea de aprender magia. No es como si sus padres no le hubieran enseñado algo en casa, a escondidas del Ministerio y con el consentimiento del tío Harry, pero en Hogwarts aprenderá magia de verdad. En cuanto pone un pie en el aula de Encantamientos, se siente repleta de energía y casi se le olvida el campo de quidditch. Casi.

No es como si se pasara el resto del día con la cabeza en otra parte, pero Roxanne no logra concentrarse del todo. Siempre ha sido una niña un poco ansiosa y para cuando llega la última clase no puede parar quieta. El profesor de Herbología le regaña y su compañero de pupitre le pide dos veces que deje de moverse porque le está poniendo nervioso a él también. La brujita asiente de mala gana y las tripas se le retuercen cuando termina la lección y es libre para ir a dónde quiera.

Sabe que algunos compañeros van al Gran Comedor para merendar antes de irse a estudiar o a pasear por los terrenos del castillo, pero ella tiene muy claro cuál es su destino. Se echa la mochila al hombro y sale corriendo todo lo deprisa que puede. Y considerando que no está en su mejor estado de forma, resulta sorprendentemente veloz.

Se choca con un par de chicos mayores y le parece que alguien le reclama su comportamiento, pero no escucha. Sólo tiene en mente el campo de quidditch y no quiere seguir perdiendo más el tiempo. Cuando tenga su primera clase de vuelo, demostrará lo condenadamente buena que es y convencerá a los profesores de que la dejen jugar en el equipo de quidditch aunque esté en primer año. Tiene casi tanto talento como el tío Harry y él lo logró en sus tiempos. Roxanne no puede ser menos.

No sabe cuánto tiempo lleva corriendo. Está tan absorta en su tarea que incluso le sorprende llegar tan pronto. Se para en seco cuando ve dos de las gradas alzándose majestuosas ante ella y jadea de placer. Es maravilloso, simplemente maravilloso. Y todavía no ha visto lo mejor.

Retoma la marcha, esa vez mucho más despacio, y finalmente entra en el campo. El verde de la hierba es el más verde que ha visto jamás y los aros le parecen auténticas maravillas de la ingeniería deportiva mágica. Se ve a sí misma sobrevolando aquel campo, metiendo centenares de goles y convirtiéndose en una aclamada jugadora estudiantil. Su imaginación vuela incluso más lejos y piensa en la Roxanne Weasley adulta, dedicada al quidditch profesional y famosa en todo el mundo mágico. Sí. Realmente el quidditch es grandioso. Lo mejor del mundo.

Se pasa un buen rato caminando tranquilamente sobre la hierba. Ve a algunos compañeros en las gradas y no les presta atención. Le gusta mucho estar allí y es feliz, pero cuando siente un ligero dolorcillo en la pierna, comprende que correr tan deprisa ha sido un error. Tendría que haber ido volando, aunque esté prohibido. Después de todo, saltarse las normas puede ser divertido. Que se lo pregunten a su padre, golpeador excepcional y bromista irreverente de nacimiento.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
